The Past, The Present and The Future
by Jasy-Rino415
Summary: Hi guys. This is the first chapter of this story. Have been working on this and a few other stories but still writing them up at the minute. Please follow this story and leave a review on what you think of this. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Past, The Present and The Future

Do we really know others? I wondered. Can I really trust others, or can I depend on others? These questions go through my head every day. While I am lost in my thoughts I was walking to school when suddenly someone shouted "Misaki"!

Not too long after someone called my name I felt someone hugging me from behind I looked behind me and noticed it was Sakura one of my friends then I looked behind Sakura and seen Shizuko just when she waved and said, "Good morning Misaki".

I smiled at both of them once Sakura let me go and replied "Good morning you two. Did you have a nice weekend"?

Sakura was first to speak as she said, "Yes I went to see Kuuga, we went on a date it was sooo romantic".

Shizuko said "I just stayed in and did some homework, and read a book or two. How was your weekend Misaki"?

I smiled at Shizuko and said, "mine was good I guess didn't do much to be honest."

Shizuko just nodded and replied, "Yeah must be hard".

I just shook my head and started walking the two of them right behind me. Once I got to the gate it was the usual thing boys were trying to get past, but the student council wasn't having it. I just hope that they have given up on me being part of the students council I really couldn't be bothered doing it I thought but then suddenly the boys trying to get into school got angry and were about to hit one of the members of the student concil, I just sighed and walked again when I got to the boy about to hit the student council person I grabbed the boys hand and bent it backwards the student council member looked surprised to see me and said "thanks".

I just let go of the guy's hand and he fell to the ground mumbling and said "Listen, you need to be careful with people like him he could've hurt you. Then I would have gotten into trouble".

She just nodded and bowed as she said, "I'm very sorry I didn't mean to cause you any trouble".

I replied, "it's no problem just be careful next time".

I walked past the gate and heard a girl say, "look it's the protector of the school".

Her friend that was beside her replied, "I heard she took a whole gang of people out once".

I sighed and kept walking I got the title of school protector that is my job in the school I keep all the students safe as possible, from other schools and from students within the school like the boy this morning. Suddenly the bell rang so it was time to go to homeroom this day was going to be boring I thought, but little did I know that I was wrong and that my life was going to change...

I was sitting in homeroom on my phone when suddenly someone tapped my shoulder. I knew it wasn't Sakura or Shizuko as they weren't in the same class as me unless we had P.e, so I immediately put myself on guard and turned around; it was Naoya Shu, he used to be annoying by not doing what he was told by the student council and one day he got violent and I stopped him, ever sense then he has been my… messenger I guess. I asked him 'what's wrong'?

He looked a bit worried and said 'um Misaki there are some guys at the back of the school and they aren't wearing our uniform, they also keep shouting your name'.

I sighed this wasn't unusual and I doubt it will ever stop. So, I put my phone in my bag and flung it over my shoulder and walked towards the door time for work I thought. Once I got to the back of the school I noticed who they were, they were the thugs I stopped the week before when they were trying to pick up a girl from the street even though I was 'off duty' the girl looked terrified, so I jumped in to help. Their pride must be bruised. I didn't like the scene that was in front of me as it wasn't just them the boys from this morning were there too. Then Sakura and Shizuko came out they were happily talking but then they seen the boys and the boys seen them. Shizuko stood in front of Sakura and said, 'what are you doing here'?

The boys looked at each other then approached them as they said 'we're looking for a friend. Her name is Misaki'.

I seen both of them tense up and I knew I needed to get to them quickly, so I ran as fast as I could, Shizuko and Sakura seen me and tried to go towards me, but the boys said, 'where do you think you two are going'?

One of them reached for Shizuko as she was protecting Sakura, but I got there in time and slapped his hand away and guarded them both from his touch and said, 'Now I thought you were here looking for me how disappointing'.

The boy I slapped replied 'we were bored of waiting so we thought that sense these two girls were here they could have entertained us. But sense you are here now let's have some fun'.

I felt Sakura and Shizuko hold onto my shirt as they said 'Misaki we're scared'.

I looked at them briefly they had tears in their eyes, so I said, 'stand back and close your eyes no matter what you hear keep them closed'.

They did what I asked so I turned my attention to the boys and said, 'so you think you can come here and pick up girls in this school'.

The boys looked at each other and then me as they said, 'they were only going to keep us entertained until you got here'.

I smiled and said, 'well I am here so let's get this started'.

There was 6 of them and one of me I knew I could take them, but it wasn't going to be easy. So, I took off my tie and dropped it as soon as I dropped it the boys came towards me. I took a deep breath and kicked one of the boys in the stomach, a boy from my school was next and I punched him in the stomach, two down 4 to go. This time two of the boys came towards me the first one tried to hit me, but I dodge it and tripped him I looked at him when he fell that cost me as the second boy hit me 'oh' I said.

I could see at the corner of my eye that Sakura was about to look 'No'! I shouted before she uncovered her eyes. She stopped and covered her eyes fully again. When I focused again the thug that hit me and 2 boys from my school were talking, I guess they were thinking of a strategy to try and beat me. However, I wasn't going to let that happen, so I ran towards them ready to hit one of them but one of them hit me twice in the stomach and 'ah' I yelled as I hit the ground when I tried to get up the boys started kicking me in my stomach and one was sometimes kicking my face. Then there was a bang it distracted them long enough for me to trip them, they all fell and hit their heads it was over. I looked over at Sakura and Shizuko and shouted, 'it's ok their down'.

After I said that Sakura and Shizuko uncovered their eyes as soon as they seen me they ran over crying and hugged me 'oaf' I said. I guess my injuries were worse than I thought.

Sakura and Shizuko let go of me instantly and looked at me closely, Shizuko said 'let's get you to the nurse's office'.

Sakura nodded and said, 'and I will go and report these people'.

I nodded and started heading to the nurse's office with Shizuko's help, however on our way we seen Takumi. He is the most popular boy in school and he is annoying. He looked surprised to see me probably because Shizuko had to help me then he shook his head and walked on. What is his problem? I thought but after everything was going black I could hear Shizuko shouting my name and asking for help before I passed out.

I woke up in the nurse's office and looked around, I seen Shizuko and Sakura talking their eyes were very red. I said, 'hey girls'.

Sakura and Shizuko looked straight at me and walked over. Shizuko was the first to speak, 'are you feeling any better'?

I sat up and smiled as I said, 'yes but how did I get here'?

Shizuko and Sakura looked at each other. I knew that Shizuko wasn't strong enough to carry me and even if Sakura was there they still wouldn't be able to take me here. As I was thinking this Sakura and Shizuko looked worried. I looked at them waiting for an answer, and Sakura spoke up, 'it was Usui Takumi'.

I froze that wasn't who I thought it would have been. Sakura then added, 'he is also outside. He said that he will wait for you to wake up'.

I didn't know what to do. I had a lot of questions going through my head like, why did he help me? Is he looking to fight me when I'm better? Obviously, I couldn't find the answer, so I said to both Sakura and Shizuko, 'Can you tell him to come in here? And if you don't mind leave us so we can talk'.

Sakura and Shizuko looked at each other then at me and nodded. They went over to the door and spoke I couldn't really tell what they were saying but from what I could see it was a warning, then they left. I got out of the bed and sat on the edge of it. Then Usui Takumi walked in with his bright blonde hair and his blue eyes. He is very handsome but not only is he good looking he is kind generous and he saved me, I'm still annoyed about that. Finally, Usui came to a stop and looked at me up and down then asked, 'you feeling any better'?

In answer to his question I replied, 'yes I am thanks for asking. But why did you help me'?

Usui looked surprised then said, 'so Sakura and Shizuko told you. Thought they would'.

He didn't want me to know, why? So, I ask him, 'what is it that you want from me'?

He looked confused. So, I continued, 'you are looking for something right? That is why you helped me, I can't think of another reason'.

Takumi sighed and reached for a strand of my hair he then kissed it my eyes widened with surprise. After letting go of my hair he then said, 'I'm not looking for anything from you or anyone else, all I did was help your friends. I heard them scream your name and then they were shouting for someone to help them, so I did. If you see it that way I was helping your friends not, you'.

I was still a bit shocked from him kissing my hair, so I replied, 'well then, I guess I should thank you, you did in the end help me so thanks'.

As I said my thanks I smiled at him he looked very surprised as his eyes widened. I looked at him confused. 'That's the first time I've seen you smile like that'. He said. I was still a bit confused, so he continued, 'any time I see you smile it's been fake'.

I looked at him surprised, he knew how? I have been able to hide it for so long. 'just because you can fool others doesn't mean you can fool me'.

I stood up and grabbed him by the shirt I flinched as my stomach still hurt but I didn't let go and said, 'what do you know?! I try and be careful around others, so they don't worry. It's bad enough I make them worry over this school protection job. What does it matter to you if I put on a fake smile? Why do you care'?

Takumi placed his hands-on mine and got me to let go as he said, 'it matters to me because I do care. I know you try hard and don't worry I haven't told your friends'.

I calmed down and said 'you are so confusing. When Shizuko was helping me, you shook your head like you didn't care and now you're basically saying you have been watching me'.

Takumi, I looked at him with tears in my eyes. I tried to look away, so he wouldn't see me crying but he didn't let me, one after the other my tears kept falling as questions went through my head. Why does he care? What is wrong with him? Has he been watching me? How does he know my smile is fake? On and on the questions continued to appear but I couldn't figure out the answer. 'Misaki'.

I heard my name it was then that I realized that Takumi was hugging me, I jumped back and put my guard up as I said 'what'?

Takumi smiled at my reaction as I moved away from him. I couldn't be near him anymore, so I got my things and said thanks once more then left the nurses room while Takumi stood there watching me not moving.

I ran outside as fast as I could I needed to get home and I needed to cool down once I got outside it was near dark. I slept for a long time I thought to myself. But then I seen a shadow over at the trees I sighed to be honest I was still feeling sore, but I have a duty, so I walked over and shouted, 'who's there'?!

There was no reply, so I shouted again 'whoever it is come out now'!

Again, no reply and no one came out, so I walked towards the trees it was dark, but I could see a bit. I stopped in my tracks Shizuko and Sakura were tied up and lying on the ground unconscious. And one of the thugs from earlier was standing in front of them but then I seen a shiny glint in his hand it was a knife. I said, 'they have nothing to do with this'.

He just smiled and replied, 'they are only the bait and the bargaining chip'.

'what is it you want then'? I asked. He had an evil smile and said, 'I want you to lie flat on your stomach with your hands on your head'.

Suddenly I was pushed to the ground, I looked back, and it was the rest of the thugs I was partly glad that the boys from the school weren't here, but I had to think of a plan. I sat on my knees and said, 'what if I don't do it'?

The guy holding the knife replied, 'then I will have to hurt these little girls'.

Even though I knew he was going to say this I was still surprised my eyes widened with fear that they could get hurt so I said, 'fine I'll do what you say but don't hurt them, if you do I will make you regret it'.

The guy looked at his friends behind me and then nodded and said 'fine'.

So, I did what he wanted and lay down on the ground with my hands on the back of my head. I got ready for the pain but kept my eyes focused on Sakura and Shizuko. Then I seen a pair of shoes in front of me and got ready... then it started they started kicking me then I felt the knife and they cut my shoulder I held back my cry and kept looking at Sakura and Shizuko, but then they stabbed my leg 'ahh' I screamed.

Shit that hurt I thought but then I could see that my scream had woke up Shizuko and Sakura and they seen me, their eyes widened and so did mine. I should have kept quiet I mouthed I'm sorry then after, I shouted 'close your eyes'.

They did what I asked I'm glad I thought now they don't have to see. The thugs continued kicking me and I felt my conscious starting to slip shit I thought I really need to figure out what I can do. So I grabbed the pair of feet that was in my field of vision and pulled them towards me he fell but the other two grabbed me and pulled me up they held me so I couldn't move I tried my best to move as best as possible but couldn't the thug I made fall got up and looked very angry I couldn't care less to be honest as I tried to get free the thug came close and punched me in the stomach I clenched my teeth my stomach still hurt from earlier that day and it was getting worse. Then he hit my face as he continued, I continued to try and think of a way to out. I looked over to where Shizuko and Sakura were, but nothing was there I started to panic, them bastards I could feel adrenaline pump through me, so I kicked the thugs in the leg and he stopped hitting me and held his leg then I stood on the others foot and they let go of me as I said, 'where are Shizuko and Sakura'?!

They didn't answer so I got angrier, so I started beating them I was sitting on the last one, the one who did the most damage and was hitting him, then I stopped and asked 'where are they? If you bastards have hurt them in anyway, I'll kill you'.

The guy shivered he was scared good then he said 'it wasn't us I swear. I just said we would hurt them to get you to do what we asked'.

I knew he was telling the truth but in my rage, I didn't believe him as I was about to punch him again I felt a large hand on mine it wasn't Shizuko's or Sakura's so one of the thugs must have gotten up I spun around about to hit him, but the person caught my hand and said 'Misaki'.

I knew that a voice, but it couldn't be him; he went home I lifted my leg going to kick him then he continued 'Shizuko and Sakura are safe'. I started to calm down and looked at the man restraining me. It was Takumi, but he was looking to the right side of him. And out came Shizuko and Sakura, I sank to the ground with relief if it wasn't for Takumi I would've hit the ground hard. They were safe they ran over crying their eyes out as they said 'Misaki'.

They hugged me I flinched with the pain, but I didn't care they were safe. I hugged them back and said, 'I'm so sorry'.

I stroked their hair as we hugged then Sakura said, 'when they were hitting you Takumi helped us. But when he was about to help you, you went into a frenzy'.

Shizuko then added, 'we are sorry too Misaki, we should have been more careful'.

I shook my head and held them tighter as I said, 'you shouldn't have to be careful'.

Then I heard them say 'ouch'. I let them go and noticed that they have cuts on them, I got up about to go over to the thugs, but Takumi stopped me and said 'stop your more hurt than them. The police are on their way anyway unless you want to get questioned, I suggest we get out of here'.

I looked down at myself he was right. I was a bloody mess. So I nodded and said, 'I need to get them home first'.

Takumi nodded. I didn't really have a lot of time before the adrenaline wore off, so I asked him, 'will you help me'?

All of them looked at me shocked even I was a bit annoyed I rarely ask for help, but I needed it. Takumi nodded and replied, 'sure'.

I smiled and said 'thanks'.

We walked silently towards Shizuko's place as it was the closest as she got to the door she stopped and said 'Takumi, Misaki thank you for helping us, and Takumi please make sure Misaki gets home safe. See you at school'.

Before I could reply she waved and went in the house. So, we walked towards Sakura's house, but I was slowing down I was in so much pain and might've been losing to much blood. As they continued walking I dropped back a bit to focus my vision as it was going blurry and I was getting weak, just a bit more come on Misaki. As I looked up Takumi looked at me worried I shook my head and continued walking. Not long after we got to Sakura's house she looked back at us and said, 'thank you both for saving me and Shizuko. Takumi please make sure that Misaki gets home okay'.

She smiled then left before I could say anything again. Not only did Shizuko say that to Takumi but Sakura too. I sighed and turned to face Takumi and said, 'Thank you Takumi for helping me and helping them too'.

Takumi smiled and said, 'it's no problem'.

I started walking away but I stopped and said 'crap'.

Takumi was right behind me and said, 'what's wrong? Are you ok'?

I looked at him and he had a worried look on his face, I smiled and said, 'no I'm fine please go on home I'll be fine'.

I started walking but slowly I started holding my ribs the pain was killing me, but I couldn't go home yet, I had to go to work so slowly I walked but then heard footsteps behind me and said, 'listen I am not in the mood so whoever it is leave me alone and find me later'.

There was no answer, so I continued to walk and once again I heard the footsteps, so I turned around, it was Takumi I was really confused I knew his house wasn't this way, so I asked him, 'what do you want'?

Takumi shook his head and said, 'Shizuko and Sakura told me to make sure you got home and taken care of so here I am doing what they asked'.

I looked him in the eyes and said 'you don't need to. Please just go home'.

Takumi just shook his head and replied 'well just because you said I don't need to. Doesn't mean that Shizuko and Sakura would forgive me if something happened to you. Plus, I don't think I could forgive myself'.

I shook my head and said, 'I didn't mean it like that I am not going home now, I have to go to work'.

After I said that my legs gave out and I collapsed luckily Takumi was close enough and caught me before I fell to the ground. He said, 'you're not going to work, you can take the week off'.

I shook my head and replied, 'I can't, unlike you if I don't work, I don't have money'.

Takumi looked at me in shock, so I continued, 'I live on my own my parents moved away but I stayed so I could continue going to school. I don't mind it's okay living on my own is way better, don't have to get told what to do'.

Takumi spoke up as he said 'Misaki you're not going to work'.

I opened my mouth to speak but Takumi said 'No Misaki, you're not going to work'.

I sighed and said, 'always the hero'.

Takumi smiled and lifted me 'hey put me down'.

Takumi shook his head and said, 'no I am taking you to my place to clean you up'.

Takumi started walking I tried to get away from him, but he wouldn't move his arms. He was strong. As Takumi walked I realized how strong he was but then I said to Takumi, 'Takumi'.

Takumi stopped and looked at me and said, 'what's wrong'?

I continued, 'why are you helping me all the time? You are so confusing. One minute I think I know you and I think I know what you are thinking'.

Takumi just smiled and said, 'who wouldn't help a pretty girl'.

I looked at him surprised. I didn't expect that but then my head started to spin so I said, 'Thank you Takumi'. Then I passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello fellow readers. This chapter has adult content which is a sex scene just giving you all a heads up. Hope you enjoy this chapter let me know what you think!

I woke up and looked at my surroundings as I sat up straight in a panic, this wasn't my room. I took the covers off me and turned to get out, as I did I shouted, 'ow'

I hurt all over, I had bruises and some cuts on me. I got up and looked at myself I also noticed that I wasn't wearing my school uniforms. In fact, I was only wearing my underwear and a shirt that was too big for me. So, I quietly went to the door and quietly opened the door slightly I could see a light on in a different room. I could also hear talking so I decided to listen and try to figure out where I was. So, I stood by the door and listened I recognized one voice it was Takumi, that's right he helped me, but I thought he was taking me to his house to patch me up. I stood at the door and listened as I heard a deep voice say, 'Takumi why have you brought a young woman into the house? And why is she covered in cuts and bruises'.

I guessed that was his dad talking to him I heard Takumi sighed then he said 'dad this is the girl I was talking about the other day the one that protects the pupils in school. The girl I was looking for to, thank'.

They were talking about me when and what is Takumi saying, he was looking for me why, what for? I got confused so I continued to listen. It was Takumi who spoke again as he said, 'she was the girl that helped me when we first moved here, back in primary school. She saved me from that gang of boys'.

I held my breath. I remembered a boy, he just transferred into my class he was quiet and kept to himself mostly. But as school went on he was getting more and more popular with the girls and the other boys were getting jealous, one day I seen them talking to him before the bell went for lunch and they didn't look happy. Even though I wasn't the school protector or anything I still couldn't let him get hurt. So, the bell rang and the boys and Takumi I guess went as well cause usually he would just sit at his desk and get crowded by girls but not today, so I knew that he went with the boys. So, I decided to go to the back of the school and there they were with the boy against the wall when the four boys were cornering him. He looked scared and before I could do anything one of the boys hit him and the others joined in, in a few seconds the boy was on the ground. I ran over and hit the first boy that got in my way, then I shoved the others away from the boy, he was a mess he was covered in mud and he had some cuts. I looked at the boys and shouted 'leave him alone! Just because he is popular with girls doesn't mean that you have to beat him'!

The boy I hit was up again and he looked angry, but I didn't care I was not letting him hurt the boy again. The boy must've seen that I wasn't going to back down, so he said, 'Its Misaki right, I've heard about you, you took down a couple of my friends not too long ago'.

I shrugged and replied, 'so'?

The boy looked annoyed at my answer and shouted, 'one of them had a broken nose because of you'.

Once again, I shrugged and said, 'well he shouldn't have annoyed me or intimidated me'.

The boy looked fed up and said, 'get her, lets teach her a lesson'.

All at once the boys came at me, I kicked and punched them and in the end, I was victorious. I turned around at the boy and seen he was in shock I kneeled down and patted him on the head and said, 'I'm sorry'.

He looked up at me confused as he said, 'what for'?

I looked him in the eyes and said, 'if I got here sooner you wouldn't have gotten hurt'.

He shook his head and replied 'It's ok. You helped me'.

As he said this he smiled, that took me by surprise, so I smiled back and said, 'come on I'll take you to the Maria's office'.

I stood up and Takumi done the same and we started heading to the nurse's office, but I could see him limping I called out to him and said, 'did you hurt your foot'?

The boy nodded and replied, 'I think I went over it when I fell or something'.

I took the boy's arm and said, 'put some of your weight on me'.

Surprisingly he was very light, and it didn't take us long to get to the nurse's office as I explained what happened, Maria thanked me for helping him. I was about to leave when the Maria said, 'not so fast sweetie'.

I turned around and looked at her, she was smiling as she said, 'your hurt to'.

It was then I noticed I had scratch marks on my arms. Must have been from the fight I thought. I smiled at the nurse and replied, 'I'll be okay but thanks'.

The Maria once again stopped me and said, 'think of it as a thank you, for helping my son'.

I froze where I stood, her son! I looked at her and then at him, now that I looked properly I could see the resemblance between them like their eyes are the same. I nodded and thanked her for her kindness after she helped me and before I left Takumi said, 'thank you for helping me'.

I turned and smiled back at him as I said, 'it's no problem'.

I never saw him again, after that. He moved schools without notice and when I went to ask Maria the nurse but she was gone too.

I guess I get to see him again, I laughed at myself, then I heard a feminine voice come from the room, 'is this the girl that helped you that day'.

I could see Takumi he smiled and nodded. The woman smiled and replied, 'I knew it as soon as I seen her'.

That was Maria! I knew her voice well, I was always going to her because I was fighting and we built a good relationship, I could talk to her about anything. I pushed the door open and entered the room all eyes went to me, their eyes widened as I entered. There was a moment of silence and I couldn't stand it anymore, so I spoke up, 'it's nice to see you again'.

I smiled when I looked at the Maria. Then looked at Takumi and said 'I'm glad you're doing well. I also want to thank you for helping me.

I bowed and said, 'Thank you Takumi'.

Takumi called out to me, 'Misaki'.

He smiled at me as I stood up straight then he walked towards me and he grabbed my hand and said 'I'm glad you're okay'.

I squeezed his hand and said, 'I still have to thank you for saving me. You are two up on me. You have saved me three times now'.

Takumi smiled and kissed the back of my hand, I was surprised but then I had tears in my eyes and said, 'I can't believe I got to see you again'.

Takumi looked at me and said, 'you wanted to see me'.

I nodded and replied, 'I didn't know who you were but the day after the accident you disappeared. At first, I thought it was just because your injuries were worse than I thought. But then you didn't come to school for weeks. I also remember that, they were the hardest weeks of my life, those boys had got some friends and came back but I won but not without a price'.

I looked down, but Takumi lifted my chin to make me look at him; I looked straight into his eyes and seen all the emotions he was going through, sadness, anger, regret then he said, 'What happened'?

I shook my head and said, 'it's not your fault, I went looking for them'.

Now Takumi looked confused I sighed again and said 'when you didn't come back, and I couldn't find Maria. I thought the worst-case scenario and went looking for them, but I think they must have guessed I was going to blame them. When I got to their hang out spot at lunch the boy that hit you was the only one I could see he had a led pipe in his hand and he said that he was expecting me. I couldn't care I was too angry to care about anything but as I was about to go towards him I felt I sharp pain on my back I fell to the ground'.

I shivered as I remembered, as Takumi said, 'what happened to your back'?

I looked over at Maria she had tears in her eyes and Takumi's dad looked shocked, I said to Maria, 'it wasn't anyone's fault but my own'.

I told Takumi to go to his mother for a minute, as he did I turned around and undone some of the buttons on the shirt, I was nervous few people know of this, some doctors who helped me heal, Shizuko and Sakura. I pushed the shirt over my shoulders and showed them my back. I heard them gasp, then I heard Maria say, 'oh god'.

This scar has been a reminder of what can happen to others, that is what drives me to help the pupils at the school. After I heard Maria I covered my back again and buttoned the shirt. I turned around and seen Maria crying; my heart felt like it was being spilt into two. I always hated seeing her cry, she cried when I told her about my past. I could feel tears building up, but I kept them back and said to her 'please don't cry, I am fine this is what helps me fight today. This reminds me of what could happen to others and that I can help prevent that'.

I smiled as I said this, but it was Takumi's dad that spoke up, 'she can't stop crying, you see when we lived here back then she always talked about you and always said that you were like her own daughter. I realized who you were after hearing all this, and now I feel like you are my daughter too.'

I smiled trying to keep the tears back. But then Maria stood up, 'Maria'?

I called out, I was confused is she disappointed in me if she was I didn't know what I was going to do. I looked down and suddenly I was embraced with gentle arms, I knew it was Maria she always hugged me like this, but I could hear her crying still. 'Maria'.

I called out to her but all she said was, 'I'm so sorry Misaki'.

She said sorry why it wasn't her fault as I was about to protest she shook her head and spoke again, 'I'm sorry I didn't say anything to you. And I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you when you needed me'.

She pulled away from me and I could see her, those same eyes, were red now, I shook my head and said, 'it's not your fault please don't blame yourself'.

She hugged me again and said, 'I wanted to tell you, but I would have only been able to tell you the day I was going, and I couldn't do that it would have been too hard. I wouldn't have been able to let you go'.

That done it I started crying and hugged her back, we sank to the ground still crying and hugging saying we were sorry over and over. At last we stopped crying but we stayed on the floor hugging until I felt a hand on my shoulder I looked up and seen it was Takumi and Takumi's dad's hand was on Maria's shoulder. I smiled and said, 'I haven't cried like that sense the day I found out you two had left'.

I stood up with Takumi's help and then I turned around and helped Maria up she was smiling, 'I am the same I cried so much when I was leaving'.

We hugged again but no crying then we let go of each other and I looked at Takumi and said, 'Takumi thank you for everything'.

He replied, 'all I done was patch you up'.

I shook my head and smiled at him, 'no you helped me, and you came back to me and I was able to meet Maria'.

I hugged him I felt him stiffen but then he hugged me back and replied, 'no it was you who helped me. You saved me from those guys so long ago and then you trusted me, and you worried about me'.

I smiled and at the corner of my eye I seen the time and said, 'I'm really sorry for intruding for such a long time. I must go home'.

Maria grabbed my hand and said, 'Misaki you are always welcome in this home. You are never intruding on us. Even if you wanted to. I am just so glad I got to see you again'.

I smiled at her and said, 'Thank you but I really should be going I have school tomorrow and I need to...

Takumi's dad cut me off by saying, 'why don't you stay here for a while'?

My jaw dropped as I looked around I was pretty sure this was a mansion because it has longs hallways and the room I was in was huge and flashy. I looked at Takumi's dad and replied, 'I couldn't, I mean...'

This time it was Maria that cut me off by her clapping and saying, 'that is a wonderful idea darling. Please stay here Misaki. We already know about you are living on your own. It would put us at ease knowing that you are here safe, at least for a while until you are healed or longer'.

She gave me the same look she did all those years ago and all I could do was nod. Once I nodded she smiled and said, 'well I will get a room ready then'.

Before I could say anything, she smiled and left with her husband right behind her. After they left it was only me and Usui in the room there was silence but then Takumi spoke up and said, 'I finally found you'.

I looked at him and said, 'but I thought you already knew I was with you'.

He shook his head and replied, 'I only noticed tonight, I thought it was you but then I thought it wasn't possible, so I didn't say anything'.

I had tears in my eyes again and said, 'I can't believe it's you'.

I looked down but Usui grabbed my chin and made me look at him, he wiped my tears away and said, 'believe it, because I won't leave you again'.

I smiled and replied, 'don't make promises you can't keep'.

He replied, 'I will keep this promise'.

He knelt in front of me and said, 'Misaki for years I have been looking everywhere for you to see you again and I did. I am not letting you go now that I have you and that we are together, and I have a feeling my parents will say the same thing'.

I kept crying, my tears wouldn't stop so I hugged him we sat on the ground hugging each other. Suddenly I heard a door creak I looked at the door and Takumi's mum and dad were there I moved quickly away from Takumi and, I could see his mum and dad smiling they seen everything! I felt my face heat up, I am so embarrassed. Takumi's mum then said, 'I got your room ready hope it is to your liking'.

She smiled while saying. I replied, 'I am going to love it'.

She smiled again and said, 'well let me show you then'.

She grabbed my hand and led the way down the long hallway. We got to a door and she said, 'this will be your room for as long as you need it, even when you're not here no one will be in this room except for the cleaners so that they can clean it'.

I looked around the room it was huge, I turned to Maria and said 'thank you'.

I could feel tears in my eyes again. Crap I need to stop crying. I was about to wipe away my tears when Maria dapped my eyes with her own tissue, she said, 'so young and yet you live on your own and go through so many things'.

I shook my head and said, 'I had my friends that helped me get through day by day. They helped me after I lost the both of you'.

She looked at me and said, 'I am really sorry Misaki and if you don't mind me asking what did you mean it was the hardest weeks of your life. I mean I know your back but that isn't all is it'?

I smiled and said, 'you always knew that I was hiding something'.

I took her hand and we both sat on my bed, I looked at her and said, 'I told you about my parents about how they lost their jobs and that they came back'.

She nodded and waited, I took a deep breath and continued, 'well after I had the run in with the boys and after I had healed I was going back to school but when I came home one day the door was open so I looked inside and seen that my parents were back, my mother was in the kitchen and she had a bottle of wine drinking it from the bottle then my dad came in and got a beer that he must have put in the fridge I walked into the room and greeted them, they both turned around and looked at me shocked as my mother said, 'oh we didn't expect you home so soon. I got confused so I walked past her but my dad grabbed me by the shirt and shouted where the hell have you been? I cringed and hit him hard in the stomach, panicked the look in his eyes were terrifying'.

I shivered as I remembered the look he had in his eyes they were crazy but then I felt Maria's hand on my leg as I looked up she smiled and said, 'Misaki if you don't want to tell me you don't have too'.

I shook my head and replied, 'no I want to tell you. I can't tell Takumi. I don't want him to look at me the way the others do'.

She nodded and waited after a few deep breaths I continued, 'after I hit him he bent over in pain as he took a deep breath my mum through the bottle of wine at me but I dodged it I ran to my room and locked it, I installed a lock on the inside in case a robber came in but I was lucky I put it on I could hear both of them hitting the door both of them calling me a fucking bitch and to get out of there but I didn't I stayed there all night. But I wish I just left instead'.

I stopped again and circled the mark I had on my side I didn't let it show when I showed Takumi and his dad my back but I was going to show Maria. I took a breath and continued, 'later that night I was fast asleep but then I heard the lock on my door unlock I was half asleep and it was pitch dark I couldn't see anything but I could smell alcohol and men aftershave'.

I felt Maria's hand leave my leg as she brought it to her mouth to cover it. 'I called out to him and he slapped me. I was very tired and didn't have much strength he climbed on top of me and he kissed me one of his hands held both of mine when the other roamed all over my body. I felt sick but I couldn't do anything I couldn't move and it scared me... he raped me twice and at the end of it'.

I stood up and rolled my shirt up to show my hip to Maria the mark he gave me a cigarette burn that he left that night after he raped me I heard her gasp then whimper. 'he lit a cigarette and burned me with it so that I wouldn't forget what he did. The morning after I didn't go to school I could barely move and the burn was getting infected so I did what I had to do and went to the hospital and they called the police and I told them everything. Sense I was old enough to look after myself they got me an apartment and got my stuff out of the flat I was living in and my parents were put into jail'.

I looked over at Maria she had shock, anger, regret and sadness on her face as she had tears in her eyes, 'now you know. I couldn't tell Takumi about it because I didn't want him to hate me'.

Maria ran towards me and took me into a big hug as she shouted, 'oh god what have I done"?!

She was crying a lot and I cried with her as I said, 'it isn't your fault I should have left or not have hit him'.

'no'. She said as she shook her head, 'I should have been there for you. I should have got you to come with me'.

Once again, we sunk to the ground but it was Maria that was screaming saying she was sorry all I could do was hug her and say that I was fine. Suddenly the door opened and Takumi and his dad were there they both looked panicked then they looked at me and Maria then at me and their eyes opened wide I didn't know what they were looking at until I looked down, I didn't cover my mark up again I quickly let go of Maria and covered it up I hugged my waist and said, 'Mr Takumi can you please make sure Maria is okay and make sure she gets some water'.

He nodded and helped Maria to her feet but before she left she turned and said, 'I am truly sorry Misaki and Misaki I don't think my son would hate you for it'.

I smiled. She was right but I was still scared. They left and it was just me and Takumi in the room. I was dying what was he thinking. I looked at Takumi and I didn't expect what I seen, he was angry he looked very angry I cringed and said, 'why are you looking at me like that'?

He shook his head and said, 'I am not looking at you like that on purpose I am just trying to figure out how you got that mark and why you didn't tell me yet you told my mother and I am also wondering if it was the same boys and what was my mother talking about you hating me'.

I took a deep breath and said, 'well that is the reason we were talking. I wanted to tell her before I told you to see if she thought you would hate me because if you did I don't think I would be able to live with myself'.

He took my hand and took me to the bed and we sat down as he said, 'Misaki sense day one I have loved you. Even your bad temper I love it all. I don't think I could eve hate you, even if I tried to'.

I looked at him surprised but he was holding my wrists and I was scared all I could do was try and get away from me as I said, 'let me go Takumi'.

Once he looked me in the eyes and seen my face he instantly let go and turned around as he said, 'fine I won't touch you anymore'.

I tried to reach for me but he moved out of the way, 'T, Takumi wait please'!

He didn't listen and left the room. I sat there on the floor staring at the door wishing for Takumi to come back.

"why!... Why! Takumi has done nothing to me why did I get scared"!

'no that's not it. It wasn't his actions it was his expression he looked so angry and that's why I was scared'.

I sat there on the ground holding my arms as I thought of what I could do so I decided that I would tell Takumi what I was thinking so I stood up and walked to Takumi's room thankfully not only did Maria get me a room she drew me a map ok not the best but it was easy to read so I made my way to Takumi's room but on my way I seen Maria she had big red circles under her eyes so I knew she only stopped crying so I grabbed her hands and put them to my forehead as I said, 'you are the closest thing I have to a mother. It kills me to see you cry so please don't cry it happened ages ago so please don't cry anymore I am here we finally are together again so please me happy'.

I looked at her a smiled. And she returned with a smile of her own and she said, 'yes I will smile today is a good day'.

I nodded then said, 'I will come find you later I have decided that I will tell Takumi what happened'.

She looked worried as I said this and I hugged her and said, 'please don't worry I know he is angry cause I told you first but I know he will calm down'.

she nodded and said, 'if you need me just call'.

I nodded and we hugged once more then left. I was in front of Takumi's door. My nerves eating me up as I stood at the door I could hear Takumi pacing so I decided to knock. So, I knocked the door as I waited my heart going a mile a minute as I stood there waiting for a reply but none came, I was about to leave when I heard Takumi say, 'did I do something to upset her? Does she hate me now? Does she want to leave me? Will she leave me'?

Before I knew it I ran into the room and shouted, ' you're wrong'!

Takumi looked at me with wide eyes so I continued, 'I don't hate you I could never hate you! Don't ever think that I would leave you'!

He just stood there in shock, so I calmed down and grabbed his sleeve as I said, 'the reason I told Maria first is because I wanted to know if it was a good idea to tell you'.

I felt hand on my own as Takumi asked, 'will you stay with me'?

I felt my tears well up so I brought his hand to my cheek and looked him in the eyes as I said, 'I am already yours'.

He looked happy and was about to hug me but I stopped him with my hand as I said, 'but first I must tell you what I talked to Maria about'.

He stopped and nodded as he replied, 'take your time'.

As I told Takumi what happened I could see him getting angrier but there wasn't any other emotion but after I finished he hugged me tightly as he said, 'I'm sorry that I wasn't there to protect you'.

I shook my head as I said, 'it's not your fault. It is my parents they were always like that but they never done anything like that before that day. But it is ok everything is ok now'.

I looked up at Takumi and seen that he looked at me lovingly and my heart melted I stayed in his arms "this is where I belong". I smiled as I thought this and Takumi said, 'this feels right'.

I looked up at him and replied, 'yes it does'.

He smiled and said, 'you were always supposed to be in my arms'…

He trailed off as he frowned and then looked at me looking a bit guilty, so I waited for him to say something and he did, 'I'm sorry about earlier. For scaring you I didn't mean to I was just angry at myself'.

I looked at him confused as I replied, 'you were angry at yourself'?

he nodded and said, 'the reason I thought that you didn't tell me was because you thought I wasn't good enough to know or that I didn't have any right to know'.

I shook my head as I grabbed his face to look at me and said, 'I just didn't know if I should have told you that was all. I was scared as I didn't want you to hate me or not want me I was scared thinking that you would reject me'.

He shook his head and replied, 'there is no way on this earth that I would hate you especially for this'.

I felt tears well up again as I said, 'thank you Takumi'.

He nodded and then said, 'you better go we have school tomorrow'.

I nodded but once I left his arms I felt cold and I didn't like it so I grabbed the edge of his shirt and said, 'wait'.

I felt nervous I never done this before and I have never felt like this before. Takumi just stood there and said, 'what's wrong'?

That is when I decided in my heart that no matter what happens I will always love Takumi. So, I tugged on his arm and he fell towards me and I placed my lips on his it was a gentle kiss and I hoped that Takumi caught onto my feelings. I felt Takumi put his hand on my hip pulling me closer. I didn't stop him as I didn't care. As we continued to kiss I felt him stroke my hip and I gasped that gave Takumi an opportunity as the next moment Takumi's tongue was inside my mouth playing with my own tongue. 'mm'.

I moaned I jumped in surprise that noise. I opened my eyes and seen Takumi's face it was red and his eyes were closed so I decided that if it was Takumi I don't care so I deepened our kiss more and this time Takumi moaned as I pressed my body to his and I grabbed at his clothes then I broke our kiss and whispered, 'wow'.

I looked Takumi in his eyes and I could tell he was thinking the same thing and I smiled and said, 'Takumi please kiss me again'.

He didn't say anything he grabbed my head and kissed my lips as we kissed we started to remove our clothes me stripping him and Takumi stripping me but as he took my shirt off I felt conscious again and began shaking then he stroked my back and side as he whispered in my ear, 'don't worry I would never hurt you. I would rather die than do that. I will show you what pleasure feels like'.

I felt my body heat up and I stopped shaking as he lifted me and gently set me on the bed he began kissing me deeply then he moved his kisses to my neck and down to my chest he licked my breasts then slowly licked down my stomach I moaned loudly and whispered, 'please Takumi'.

He kissed my belly button then my hip then on my mark and said, 'your body is beautiful to me'.

He then sucked on the mark, 'ugh'. I felt hot and I was getting hotter as Takumi traveled down to my most private place as he licked my thigh I arched my back and said, 'don't lick down there its embrassing'.

But he continued to do what he wished as he got closer and closer I felt hotter and hotter once his tongue made contact with my most private area I moaned loudly, as Takumi continued I could hear him moaning, 'ah! Takumi'.

He continued his pace then I felt something inside me swirling around and I knew it was his fingers inside of me faster and faster in and out, his tongue and fingers going at the same pace. Then I felt it and screamed, 'Takumi'!

I heard Takumi moan loudly as I came. Takumi removed his fingers and said, 'Misaki is it ok to'…

He trailed off before finishing that sentence so I said, 'no'.

He nodded and looked a bit disappointed I smiled and then I got on top of him and said, 'now i want to do what I want'.

He looked shocked then he gave me a sexy grin and said, 'kiss me'.

I did and then kissed his neck and sucked on it hard. Once I could see the mark on his neck I whispered, 'now everyone will know your mine'.

I seen him smile again as he said, 'then make me yours'.

Oh I was and he could take that to the bank. As I kissed all the way down I got down between his legs and licked it up and down I moaned and so did Takumi as he said, 'fuck your killing me'.

I looked up and seen that he is digging his nails into the pillow probably to stop from pushing it in more. But I did it on my own and took him deeper into my mouth and we both moaned. After I made sure he was hard I then went back up and said, 'please Takumi I want you'.

He looked at me in the eyes and all I seen was love and desire. I smiled and kissed him as I said, 'please take me'.

He then replied, 'take me inside of you'.

He wanted me to do it? But why? He must have noticed as he said, 'if I were to go inside you myself I wouldn't be able to hold back and for our first time together I don't want to scare you'.

I felt my heart beat more. He was worrying about me and so I nodded and got on top of him and I put it at my entrance and said, 'here I go Takumi'.

He nodded and waited. I slowly put him inside me we both moaned. He was big and hard and it felt just right. As I slowly went down on him I came to the hilt and he was fully inside me I stopped and looked at Takumi he was holding back and I could see he was but I didn't want him to, so I said, 'Takumi look at me'.

He looked at me and waited as I said, 'make love to me I don't care how rough you do it as long as it is you'.

He looked shocked but shook his head and replied, 'd don't wanna hurt you'.

I kissed him to stop him talking and moved up and down a bit and we both moaned in each other's mouths as I said, 'oh god'.

Then I felt Takumi's hands on my hips then I was under him as he said, 'don't worry I won't hurt you'.

I smiled and said, 'I know. Now make love to me'.

And he did after we lay there in each other's arms and I finally felt like I was loved. Takumi loved me and I loved him with all my heart and I will love him for the rest of my life.


End file.
